Gift
by Bryon Nightshade
Summary: Mood piece. Jaken wonders why Rin is there; Rin has no doubts. Sesshomaru tries not to think about her, and fails. It comes to a head over a gift from his father and a child's request.


"Who knows what Sesshomaru-sama is doing?" said Jaken indignantly. "His mind is his own, and when he fancies doing something, he does it. It's very simple. He has no need to tell his humble servant his every doing."

"Oh," said Rin, totally unmoved. "I just wanted to know when he'd be back. I feel so much better when he's around."

Jaken turned his back to Rin. "I'm certain that how you feel is not high on Sesshomaru-sama's list of priorities."

"That's alright," said Rin. "How I feel is really only my business anyway. But that won't stop me hoping."

Jaken frowned. The imp eyed the girl as she wandered about the small clearing, giving every leaf and flower a thorough inspection.

'How can she feel better around Sesshomaru-sama?' he thought. 'I've been his servant for many years—longer than this girl has lived by far—and yet she feels at ease with him, something I still don't feel.'

"Rin, why do you feel better around Sesshomaru-sama?"

She stood up and looked back at him. "When he's near, I feel safe. Of course I feel safe with you, Jaken-sama, but Sesshomaru-sama makes me perfectly at ease. When I lived in the village before, I never felt that way, but I do when he's near."

"Safe?" sputtered Jaken. "You truly haven't known Sesshomaru-sama for very long then! Oh, the things I have seen him do! When he sets his mind to getting something or killing someone there is truly nothing he will not do! I've seen him slaughter demon armies just for practice and massacre humans for the slightest disrespect! And I have more than a few scars that I received as a result of being in the wrong place when he began a rampage! I love everything that comes from the blessed hands of Sesshomaru-sama," he hastily added, "but he is a most dangerous lord to serve!"

"You're right," said Rin, thoughtfully. "I've never seen Sesshomaru-sama like that. All the times I've seen him, he's done his best to keep us from getting into danger."

"That doesn't even make-" Jaken began, but his voice gave out. No, it didn't make sense. She was just a worthless human girl, without distinction in a world full of worthless human girls. And Jaken himself was not even worthy to be called a vassal of the great Sesshomaru-sama. Their well-being surely meant nothing to Sesshomaru-sama.

No, it didn't make sense that Sesshomaru-sama would go out of his way to protect them—but it was the truth.

"Rin," Jaken said, sitting down before her, "I wasn't there when Sesshomaru-sama first laid eyes on you. You must tell me everything about that incident."

Rin nodded. "I was wandering nearby my village because I thought something was wrong. I found him lying there beneath a tree. I left him some food, because he couldn't move and get any for himself."

Jaken snorted. "As if Sesshomaru-sama needs any human food!"

She nodded, ignoring his nasty tone of voice. "Yes, he told me that himself. But I kept doing it." She smiled like a child who knows she's doing something wrong. "I even got in trouble trying to get food for him."

"But why?" exploded Jaken. "Why, if you knew he didn't need it and it only got you in trouble, why did you keep on doing it?"

"Because I wanted to," she said simply. "I wanted to do something for Sesshomaru-sama, and that was all I knew how to do. I wish I could have done more, but that was all I could. So I wanted to do at least that much for him, even if it was a waste."

She was done with that conversation; she wandered off, leaving Jaken alone.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jaken said to himself. "That was all it took for this puny girl to win Sesshomaru-sama's favor? I, at least, am somewhat valuable to Sesshomaru-sama. But this girl gives him food he doesn't even need, and suddenly she becomes his follower? I don't understand!"

He became thoughtful. "Well, she did see him when he was at his most vulnerable. Even after he lost his arm Sesshomaru-sama was never incapable of self-defense, but Rin saw him unable to move. Could that be why he keeps her around? Because she saw him weak?"

He began to beat himself with the Staff of the Skulls. "But THAT doesn't make sense, either! How can Sesshomaru-sama allow anyone to know of his weakness? He should have killed her for knowing his weakness, not kept her around! He has to kill her to maintain his reputation of invincibility! I mean, of course he IS invincible, but for everyone to know it he would have to kill the girl who knows he is vincible… oh, I'm confusing myself!" He fell over, dizzy.

"Are you alright, Jaken-sama?" said Rin, worried.

Jaken got to his feet and looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Of course I am, I was just practicing falling to Sesshomaru-sama's feet to pay him homage."

"But you were hitting yourself with that big stick," she said, unconvinced.

Jaken huffed. "It's not a stick, it's the Staff of the Skulls, and it can barbecue you in an instant! And I was punishing myself with it for daring to think bad thoughts about my master," he said self-righteously.

"Oh," said Rin, and she went right back to what she'd been doing.

Jaken frowned. "She cares, and yet she doesn't care. That is so typical of humans, she has no idea what's really important!"

Something caught Jaken's attention. As usual, there was no sound of his approach, and no sight of him until he was very close, but Jaken always knew when Sesshomaru was coming. There was a presence, an aura around the dog-demon, that Jaken was attuned to through many years of servitude and travel.

Jaken turned and prostrated himself. "Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama."

Out of the woods, unruffled by the underbrush, emerged Sesshomaru, walking as always at his measured, dignified pace. His white clothing stood out only now; by his hip hung his two swords, Tokijin and Tenseiga. Tokijin, the evil sword forged to battle InuYasha's Tetsusaiga; Tenseiga, the healing sword forged as his father's final gift to Sesshomaru.

"Has anything happened?" he said, quietly as ever. "Is Rin alright?"

"All is well, master." And I wish I knew why you bring Rin along!

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" said Rin cheerily. "I picked a flower for you, Sesshomaru-sama!" She ran to him, a small flower clutched in her hand.

Jaken found himself unable to close his mouth; his jaw was resting squarely on the ground.

The blossom was not as white as Sesshomaru's clothing. Slowly, he took it from her with his one good arm and held it before his eyes. "Why bring this to me?" he asked.

"Because it's pretty," she said cheerily. "I thought you might like it."

He let his hand drop to his side. "I do not," he said in a neutral tone.

Rin shrugged. "Then I'll keep looking until I find one Sesshomaru-sama does like!" And off she went, as if to make good on her promise then and there.

Jaken noticed that the arm of Sesshomaru's kimono now covered his hand. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru drop the flower yet. Well, he reflected, Sesshomaru-sama could also have melted it with his poisons. Surely that flower was gone.

'Serves that girl right!' he thought righteously. Trying to present a gift to Sesshomaru-sama, as if anything they could present to him would be enough to do him justice.

Sesshomaru turned his head, then began walking. "Jaken, Rin, we're going."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," they said in unison, and trotted along behind him. Jaken kept his gaze on Sesshomaru's hand. Somehow, he'd feel better if he'd seen that flower hit the ground…

* * *

"So, what would please Sesshomaru-sama?"

"If I've told you once, Rin, I've told you a dozen times. There is nothing you can offer him that would be worthy of Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Oh, come on, Jaken-sama. You've served him for so long, you must know something."

"I will no longer discuss this with you," Jaken huffed, and sped up so Rin saw only his back.

Sesshomaru turned his head to half-look at his followers. "What were you talking about?" he said, though Jaken was sure he'd been listening.

"This girl," he said, his voice full of outrage, "had the gall to ask—again!—what she might do that would please you! As if anything a human child could offer would be of value!"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru said, his voice carefully neutral. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to do anything I could to please Sesshomaru-sama, to make him happy," said Rin.

"He was speaking to me!" sputtered Jaken.

"But why?" Sesshomaru persisted, ignoring the imp. "Is it out of some feeling of debt? Because I let you follow me, or because I brought you back to life?"

"It's not like that, Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin.

"Then why?"

"Because I love Sesshomaru-sama," she said, as if it were the simplest and most obvious thing in the world.

"Because you love me?" he said, and though he was obviously trying to control his tone, some surprise and uncertainty leaked in.

"Yes," said Rin. "If only there were some way for me to show Sesshomaru-sama how I feel. I wanted to do something for Sesshomaru-sama, but I don't suppose this simple little girl could do anything for him."

Sesshomaru turned his head away from them, and Rin followed him as before. Jaken was, overall, unnerved by the whole exchange. Sesshomaru had shown incredible patience with the girl, and even though Rin had eventually admitted to her worthlessness, Sesshomaru had made no response to that.

Jaken heard a distinct sniffing sound from Sesshomaru. He looked up just in time to see his master's hand drop from his face. 'What was that all about?' Jaken thought. 'It couldn't be… no, it couldn't.'

'Could it?'

* * *

"The smell of a wolf…"

Jaken jerked his head suddenly. Was that… Sesshomaru's voice? But Sesshomaru never just spoke aloud. Whenever he said something, it was to somebody, and he kept his mouth shut as much as possible.

"And the smell of humans and a hanyou…"

Forget it. That _was_ Sesshomaru's voice.

'My master is losing his mind.'

"And, as always, the smell of mortal blood. Nothing that concerns me." Sesshomaru began walking again.

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama?"

The demon kept walking. "What is it, Jaken?"

"Why did you talk out loud like that?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

'What a cold dismissal!' Jaken grimaced, certain that his life was in imminent danger. "Sh-should I apologize for my presumptuousness?"

"If it pleases you," Sesshomaru said.

Jaken promptly fell to his knees and began: "Forgive this pathetic one, Sesshomaru-sama…" and other such grovelings in the same vein.

"Jaken-sama?"

Jaken continued to grovel.

"Jaken-sama?"

"What, Rin?" he snapped.

Rin simply pointed. "Sesshomaru-sama went that way. I don't think he can hear you anymore."

"Fool! A demon of his power can hear whatever he wants to! Besides, it's when Sesshomaru-sama is at his coldest that he's at his most deadly."

"Jaken-sama," said Rin, sounding a touch disappointed, "aren't you always telling me Sesshomaru-sama has better things to do than pay attention to us?"

Jaken froze in place.

"Jaken-sama?"

"I don't want to hear any more of your logic, Rin," said Jaken. 'It's too good for me!'

"Logic?"

"Please stop talking!"

"Oh." She turned away from him and mounted Ah-Un. "My feet get tired after a while," she narrated, "but I enjoy traveling with Sesshomaru-sama. We get to see all sorts of different places, don't we, Jaken-sama?"

"Of course," Jaken muttered. 'Then again,' he thought suddenly, 'where are we?' He didn't recognize the area. After so many years of constantly moving, it all began to blur together.

Sesshomaru was a good five meters ahead of his followers. Jaken focused his attention upon his lord the moment he saw Sesshomaru stop and tense.

'Most people can't see it, but Sesshomaru-sama does gather himself when trouble comes. What's coming towards us?' Jaken began scanning around, his senses nothing compared to those of his lord.

A trio of motley demons emerged from the underbrush—one a kind of large snake-demon, another somewhere between human and oni, and another Jaken couldn't identify even that loosely.

"Pardon, traveler," hissed the snake-type, speaking to Sesshomaru. "Just a moment of your time."

"You're in my way," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"We'll leave peaceably," said the snake-type. "But please, listen a moment. We can tell by your… belongings that you are a well-off demon. Surely one such as you can appreciate the value of fine weaponry!"

"You're wasting my time," said Sesshomaru, a tinge of menace creeping into his voice. Jaken grimaced. 'He will give them one more chance, and then things will get messy. It doesn't matter. These three are weaklings compared to Sesshomaru-sama!'

"Well, er, we have… acquired many priceless weapons while we have lived here," said the snake-type, losing its composure. "Surely one of them will please your fancy. Come with us, and we'll show you the hoard we have gathered. I'm sure we can work out an agreement."

"I'm moving on," said Sesshomaru, "and you're in my way."

Getting the hint, the three demons removed themselves from the trail, but they stayed on either side of it. "Lord," began the snake. "Far be it for us to waste more of your time. However, given how wealthy you are, surely you could spare a morsel for us? Your… human baggage… smells absolutely delightful. Surely she slows you down. Take pity on those weaker than yourself, and give us something to sate our hunger."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You presume, wretches," he said. "Out of my sight."

He jerked his head to the right. Jaken responded by turning the same way… and swiftly activated the Staff of Skulls. A burst of flame shot from the head of the staff, catching the fourth demon that had thought itself concealed.

Rin instantly dropped from Ah-Un's back; the creature kneeled, creating a bunker for the child, and Jaken covered the open angle.

It hardly mattered. Demons had tried to take advantage of Sesshomaru. It would prove their last mistake.

Jaken tried to peer over the back of Ah-Un and catch a glimpse of the action. Sesshomaru's voice came first.

"Die."

The voice… cold as malice, totally disdainful. The voice his master used when well and truly angry. Jaken had heard that voice before, and it always terrified him.

"You impertinent creatures. Die."

Over Ah-Un's bulk, Jaken caught glimpses of Sesshomaru's whip, flying blood and scraps of flesh… not much else.

Both Jaken and Rin heard the demons start to scream—their cries cut short along with their lives.

And then it was over.

Sesshomaru's followers waited until his voice came to them. "The trash has been disposed of. We're moving on."

Rin re-mounted Ah-Un, and Jaken continued walking… everything was as it had been. It was as if the attack had never occurred.

"Jaken-sama," said Rin.

"What?" said Jaken.

"Those weren't very good demons, were they?"

"I don't know," said Jaken. "They might have been, but compared to Sesshomaru-sama everyone's a weakling."

"That's not what I meant," said Rin assertively.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Not good as in skill," said Rin. "Good as in how people are supposed to act. You know, like not taking things that belong to other people and being nice to strangers."

"I don't really think they care about such things," Jaken said. 'How did I get into this conversation?' he wondered.

"But I'm glad Sesshomaru-sama does," Rin said, lying back in the saddle. "I'm glad he's good."

"Glad he's… good? You presume to judge our master?" Jaken exploded.

Rin didn't respond. And when Jaken looked closer, he saw she was asleep.

'Just how much faith in Sesshomaru-sama does this girl have? She's sound asleep in his company after he just slaughtered a coterie of demons!

'On the other hand… those demons never wanted to attack Sesshomaru-sama. They were after Rin. She knows that… is that why she can sleep like that? Because she believes Sesshomaru-sama will protect her?

'But that isn't it! Sesshomaru-sama makes a point of destroying creatures that fail to respect him! Those demons wanted to get Rin properly or improperly, so he had to destroy them for their lack of manners.

'Is that… what she meant by "Sesshomaru-sama is good"?'

Jaken looked over at the human again. Unlike him, she was totally free of worry.

'Maybe I think too hard about things…'

* * *

After the battle with the demons, Sesshomaru had taken a sharp turn from their previous course. Over the course of several days' travel, they came to an area in the West that Jaken was utterly unfamiliar with. Indeed, now that Jaken thought about it, in their past journeys Sesshomaru had deliberately avoided this place.

The dog-demon, true to his nature, did not tell them anything about his actions.

Jaken began to sense traces of salt in the air. Sesshomaru was heading west, ever west—right into the sea, it seemed. Soon it became clear that the last ridge of mountains dropped directly into the ocean on their other side. 'What business does Sesshomaru-sama have in a place such as this?'

Sesshomaru made a bee-line for a particular mountain, and his company followed. At the mountain's foot, he paused and began sniffing.

"What's he looking for, Jaken-sama?" asked Rin.

"I don't have a clue," said Jaken. "I've never been here before."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He'd only ever been able to find this place by smell—but Rin's scent was covering the scent he usually followed. It was a very old scent, for that matter. And if he somehow ended up going the wrong way… well, at least it would be over quickly.

This impasse continued for several long moments. "Jaken-sama, is Sesshomaru-sama checking who used the trail?"

"Trail?" asked Jaken. "What are you talking about? What trail?"

"Right there, Jaken-sama," said the girl, pointing.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "You can see the trail?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

He hesitated a moment, then said to her, "Go up it."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she said eagerly. Without a second thought, she slid off Ah-Un and began walking towards the face of the mountain.

Jaken wiped his eyes clear to make sure he was seeing correctly. He was—the girl was now up to her waist in solid rock, yet walking forwards steadily. She was working on an incline gentler than the mountain's slope, and so was steadily disappearing upwards and inwards.

"An illusion that only humans can penetrate?" Sesshomaru said. "The work of my father continues to amaze me." He then followed in Rin's footsteps. "Jaken. Bring my mount. And don't stray from the path Rin sets."

"Yes, sire." Jaken grabbed at Ah-Un's reins and began following his liege. He shivered as he began walking into the mountain. The illusion felt as cold as rock, and rose further up his body the more he followed. There were several scary seconds when the illusion was right in front of his eyes, and he was certain he'd lose track of Sesshomaru. He quickly ducked his head beneath the illusion, then sighed relief as he spied his master's feet.

Jaken glanced to either side. For some reason, the mountain beneath the illusion seemed… tense, as if waiting for something to happen.

'Don't stray from the path…' those had been Sesshomaru's words. Jaken's mind, familiar with all manner of the mystical, worked quickly. 'That means that the mountain off of the path is enchanted with some kind of defensive spell! And not just any defensive spell, a spell set by Sesshomaru-sama's father! Whatever is on the other side of this pass must be important.'

The path continued on through the mountain. By all rights, it should have been pitch darkness, but a gentle glow followed Rin through the passes, and that was enough for the keen-sighted demons.

She came to a stop. In front of her, a glimmering, translucent wall stood. "What should I do, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stood beside her and scanned the edges of the wall. "I see," he said vaguely. He brought his arm up to his neck, extended a claw, and drew a few drops of his own blood.

Jaken gaped. It was only the second time he'd seen his master bleed.

"Jaken. Rin." His followers drew together. He turned to them and anointed their foreheads with the blood, then stepped around them and marked Ah-Un as well. "Now pass through," he commanded.

Rin went first. She walked on as if nothing was there—right through the wall. Apparently nothing was there—but Jaken would be very hesitant to go through without Sesshomaru's mark.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" he blubbered, gratitude for the gift overwhelming him. He trotted forward in Rin's footsteps. The 'wall' gave him a prickly sensation up his spine. (He idly wondered, based on the feeling, what might happen if someone without Sesshomaru's mark tried to pass through the barrier. Lightning bolt, perhaps? Or some form of poison?)

He heard Sesshomaru's reassuring footsteps behind him, so he kept on following Rin. The girl walked on, on, ever on.

Gradually, the hall grew brighter and the air saltier. A bright light came into view at the end of the corridor, and grew brighter as they approached it. Shielding his eyes, Jaken emerged from the tunnel—

- and entered paradise.

It was a small area, enclosed by the mountains and the sea. Beyond its beach, rocks protruded from the water, a stern warning to any who'd approach that way. Jaken recognized a number of different plants and trees that produced human food and an area of hot springs for bathing. 'A human could live here indefinitely,' Jaken thought to himself. 'But why does Sesshomaru-sama have anything to do with this place?'

Rin gave appreciative noises. "Wow! Look, Jaken-sama, look at all the flowers! Will all of that be fruit later?"

"Much of it," Jaken said absently. He was scanning the area for traces of jyaki, looking for any sign of another demon. There… there was one, but its jyaki was so weak Jaken had to check twice to be sure it was still alive. Easy prey for Sesshomaru-sama, if it decided to bother them.

Sesshomaru emerged from the darkness and strode past his followers, headed directly for the lone demon. Jaken and Rin scampered after him, though they stayed well enough behind not to be caught in the fight if things got messy.

They needn't have bothered. The demon looked like one big wrinkle etched with several thousand smaller wrinkles. With effort, Jaken found hands and feet and determined that once the thing had looked humanoid. Age had not been kind.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" said the demon in a surprisingly robust voice. "It's been ages since you've been here. And look at that! You have retainers now, just as I expected you would. Why else would you be coming here?"

"Warden," Sesshomaru said, deaf to the demon's rambling, "is the Sanctuary secure?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the demon said with a bow. "Your father's spells still hold. No demon has entered in the time between your visits. The mix of animals and plants is just as it was when you left. That was… why, shortly after your father battled Ryukotsusei!"

Jaken's eyebrows rose. That was a subtle way of saying 'after your father died'. That was well over fifty years ago—and the Warden was speaking like no time had passed.

"Very well," said Sesshomaru. "Warden, this is Rin. She will be staying here for a time."

"Oh-ho!" rumbled the Warden, looking pleased with himself. It was obvious to Jaken that the Warden really, really wanted to say something, but was restraining himself. "I understand, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Very well," Sesshomaru repeated. "Warden, show Jaken and Rin the Sanctuary and send Ah-Un out to pasture." Without looking back he paced off, headed—from the looks of it—directly towards another mountain.

"As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama," the Warden said to Sesshomaru's back. The Warden turned to Ah-Un, stared at it for a moment as if appraising it, and issued a series of clicks. The beast must have understood, for it walked off towards a field by itself.

"Well," said the Warden, "come this way. I'll show you the living quarters."

Even from their vantage point at the end of the tunnel, Jaken couldn't spot any dwelling; yet by the time the Warden stopped before the huts, Jaken couldn't believe he hadn't spotted them. They were obvious now…

'Oh. Sesshomaru-sama's father built them. Never mind.'

"There isn't enough space here for too many," the Warden said, "but enough for, say, a family. Perhaps two families."

Jaken frowned. The Warden was wearing that smile again, a smile that was immensely self-satisfied and, to Jaken, vaguely irritating. He couldn't see why the Warden could be that happy.

"As you saw, there are vegetables and fruits everywhere," the Warden continued. "Fish are easy enough to get, and you can go straight that way to find the hot springs. A very comfortable little home, yes, perfect for humans."

"Perfect?" huffed Jaken. "I don't sense that any humans have set foot here for decades!"

This time the Warden's eyes glowed brightly and fiercely; the years fell from him as he rose to his full height. "Do you think I'd let just any humans here? No! This Sanctuary is only for the human relations of my lord and his family!"

"What was that?" Jaken said, his own anger growing.

"My lord—your lord's father—told me exactly how to mold this place and protected it with his own powers. His purpose was to create a special hiding place for certain humans. Originally, it was for my lord's human wife, and the hanyou-san that resulted from their union."

"You speak of the brat Inuyasha!" Jaken spat.

The Warden nodded. He was becoming steadily less threatening as he spoke of years past. "But eventually he decided something different. Rather than use it for himself, he would give it to his son, Sesshomaru-sama, as a place to keep his own human consorts and relations."

"Consort?" Jaken began to blubber. "What utter nonsense! As if Sesshomaru-sama would sully himself in the flesh of a mortal!"

"That's right!" piped in Rin.

Jaken's train of thought jumped the tracks. He gaped, open-mouthed, at Rin for several seconds. "Sh-sh-shut up!" he screamed at her.

"Sorry, Jaken-sama!" said Rin, bowing.

"Don't be too mean to the girl," the Warden said tactfully. "She's probably the reason Sesshomaru-sama came here. This is the first time Sesshomaru-sama has been here since his father gave him the place."

"You shut up too," Jaken shouted at the Warden. "And stop imagining you know what Sesshomaru-sama is thinking!"

"I know more than you suspect," the Warden said. His voice was level; he was not rising to match Jaken's anger. "And I knew that Sesshomaru-sama would, one day, return. I'm pleased that it was in the company of a human, but I expected that, too."

Jaken looked about to explode into another tirade, but suddenly stepped back and crossed his arms smugly. "I won't even bother to correct you. Maybe now you'll say some of these things in Sesshomaru-sama's presence, and he'll kill you himself."

The Warden laughed. "Even were I a fool, Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't kill me."

"And why's that?"

"Because I, like this Sanctuary, was a gift from his father." The Warden shuffled off towards one of the gardens, muttering something about radishes.

"Honestly," huffed Jaken, "he has such an inflated sense of self-impor—Rin, where are you going?"

Rin looked back over her shoulders. "Well, Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama said he wanted me to see what's here, so I thought I'd go with the Warden."

Jaken sighed. 'They're all allied against me,' he thought. 'I'm doomed.'

* * *

Sesshomaru perched high upon a mountain, overlooking the Sanctuary his father had given him. "I've returned almost despite myself," he said aloud. "There's nothing here of interest to me. This place was designed for humans; and since my desires don't overlap with theirs, it follows logically that nothing in this place appeals to me."

He closed his eyes. "Is that true? Or have I simply convinced myself that it's the case?"

He began walking steadily amongst the trees. "This place… it's like this sword he gave me, this worthless testament to his love for humanity," Sesshomaru said, glaring at the Tenseiga. "And yet… I cannot bring myself to be rid of them."

Tenseiga was so dull it issued a scraping noise as he unsheathed it. "These things are my constant reminders of the contradictions of your life, father. As a demon lord, your power was such that no foe could stand before you. The western parts of Honshu were yours, yours alone. And what did you do with them? You wed a human and created a sanctuary for the weak.

"What did you see in them?" Sesshomaru hissed. "What could have driven you to mate with a human? What possible appeal is there in those fragile, powerless creatures?"

Sesshomaru returned Tenseiga to its sheath. "This land and this sword… I keep them not because they are of value to me, but because I hoped they'd be a key. Somehow, by contemplating these gifts you gave to me, I'd understand your mind."

Answers eluded him. The more he thought about it, the more convoluted it became. Powerful as Sesshomaru was, he couldn't match his father in battle; and unlike his father, he had no lordship, no dignity, and no mate of his own. All else tossed aside as he searched for more strength, and yet now, after decades of work—he was no closer to understanding his father, and there was still that gap in strength.

His tirade completed, he settled down and took a deep breath. The area smelled clean. Years upon years he had fought and traveled through the lands of Japan. He'd spent so much time in the lands and companies of other demons that it was the lack of jyaki that seemed so unnatural. Unnatural, perhaps, but very comforting. Sesshomaru would not have expected it, but here, secure in the lands of his father, Sesshomaru felt he could relax.

"I don't want to relax," he said. "I don't want to be safe because I'm under your protection. The very thought disgusts me. I, Sesshomaru, free of the weakness that killed my father, should never have to come here for protection."

He closed his eyes again, leveling his voice. "Of course. I didn't come here for my own protection." And before he could think anything else, he focused himself on traveling towards the next mountain.

Any more thoughts along that line would be too dangerous.

* * *

As night fell, a pair of Saimyosho was attempting to trace Sesshomaru's trail. The poisonous insects buzzed along towards the mountain. They could sense traces of the demon's powerful aura. They were close, very close now.

They approached a mountain, knowing that Sesshomaru was near.

Snap!

They were torn out of the air.

In a blink, nothing remained of the Saimyosho but a few red flakes.

This merely proved again what the birds in the area had long since figured out: the defensive spells placed around Sesshomaru's Sanctuary were still operating at full power.

* * *

The travelers stayed the night at Sanctuary, with all involved—Sesshomaru excepted—resting well. Morning came. Rin had decided to try the hot springs, while Jaken moped and Sesshomaru wandered.

As the sun began its descent from noon, the Warden was showing Rin which plants were weeds and how to be rid of them. "Really," said the Warden, "a weed is anything you don't want in your garden. Sometimes, you get something you didn't plant but that is good to eat anyway. You might leave those. Other than that, though, if we didn't plant it, we toss it away."

Rin nodded eagerly. She grabbed a weed and said angrily, "You impertinent weed, be gone!"

The Warden laughed. "Did you learn that from Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, Warden-sama," Rin answered, tossing the weed as far as her underdeveloped muscles could manage. "He says it to demons that are mean and scary."

"So he's not mean or scary?" the Warden asked.

"Well," she said, considering, "he's not mean. Not mean to me or Jaken. Sometimes he's scary, but that's not at us, either."

The Warden chuckled. "I expected as much. He's more careful now than he once was."

"Is that right?" said Rin.

The elder demon nodded slowly, as if the motion was painful. "And not just more careful. Sesshomaru-sama can be so single-minded it's terrifying. It's a defense mechanism."

"Defense?" wondered Rin. "But Sesshomaru-sama doesn't defend himself from anyone!" She crossed her arms, standing by her loyalty to Sesshomaru.

"That's not what I'm talking about," said the Warden. "Sesshomaru-sama would focus all of his attention and power upon individual goals. This was for more than just helping him achieve his goals. When he was doing that, he didn't have to think about anything else."

"Now I think I know what you're talking about," said Rin. "When my family was killed, I refused to say anything so I wouldn't have to talk about it."

"It's the same," said the Warden.

Rin frowned. "But what could bother Sesshomaru-sama enough that he'd need a… defense mechanic?"

"Mechanism," the Warden corrected gently. But he didn't answer the question. After all, how do you explain to a little girl that her mere existence was confounding her lord's confusion?

* * *

Sesshomaru returned by nightfall. Jaken, Rin, and the Warden met him outside the houses.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru, "we're going. Rin, you will stay here with the Warden."

"Coming, Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Jaken cheerfully.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" called Rin uncertainly.

The demon lord stopped walking away, looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin, "I know I shouldn't be asking anything of him, but I want to come with Sesshomaru-sama."

"The decision is not yours," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"I know, Sesshomaru-sama, she said. "but I don't want to be away from Sesshomaru-sama. Please reconsider, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why should I?" said Sesshomaru. "Why should I let you come?"

"No reason," she answered. "I can't help Sesshomaru-sama in any way. But it's no bother to Sesshomaru-sama to let me come, right? I'm no help, but I'm no burden either. Sesshomaru-sama can ignore or leave me as he wishes."

Sesshomaru turned his neck further, almost looking at her. "Why don't you want to stay? There's every good thing for you here."

"But the thing I want the most is to be near Sesshomaru-sama," she persisted. "Hot baths and gardens are nice, but they're not Sesshomaru-sama. I'm used to rough living."

He cocked his head. "But why do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Because I love Sesshomaru-sama," she said.

"You love me," he repeated.

The tiny girl nodded. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I love him." For the first time, she bowed to him. "I have never asked anything of Sesshomaru-sama, but I ask this of him. Let me come with him, so I can find a way to please him."

Sesshomaru turned away. "Do as you wish," he said, and promptly began walking.

"I'm coming, Sesshomaru-sama!" said Jaken.

"You'll need Ah-Un," the Warden said to Rin.

"Thank you, Warden-sama!" answered Rin.

Sesshomaru strode on ahead, never looking back. All the time, he wondered to himself about how the certainty he'd had by himself in the mountains vanished here in the valley. It had to be his father's spells. Yes, that was it. Some strange enchantment that lowered the pride and inhibitions of those beneath…

The Warden sighed as he continued to weed one of the gardens. "That went well," he said to himself, his mind staying upon his lord. "You kept up your disdain for humans, Sesshomaru-sama, because you believed that it was caring for them that killed your father. And for many years you kept your armor intact. But you invited disaster. You begged your armor to be broken. Every day you held on to Tenseiga and this Sanctuary, you increased the chance that you'd fall to curiosity.

"The longer time went on, the more certain I became that you'd take up the company of a human." He smiled. "Perhaps in time you, like your father, will be a pervy human lover. Father of a hanyou runt. Perhaps not. But I'm sure humans will be better off for you changing your mind like this."

He grunted and went back to the task at hand.

Miles away, Rin offered a flower to Sesshomaru. The demon expressed disapproval, then pocketed the bloom.

* * *

Disclaimer: most characters and situations in this story are copyrights of Rumiko Takahashi and those persons/companies with whom she contracts. This author lays no claim to them. This story is copyright Sam Durbin, a.k.a. Bryon Nightshade, and bound by all applicable laws and statutes.


End file.
